Recent innovations have increasingly allowed users to experience the real world through a digital medium. Generating panoramic images taken at well-known landmarks—such as the Eiffel Tower, Space Needle, and the Empire State building, and providing those images to users online, helps enable users to experience a view from these landmarks as if they were there. Prior approaches to providing online images from landmarks include non-curated crowdsourcing, which can suffer from quality and consistency of the captured images, as well as curated approaches, which involve curation of each individual landmark by sending photographers to the landmark itself to capture images that meet the curator's quality standards. Panoramic views uploaded via crowdsourcing can be taken from haphazard positions and orientations, and be of unappealing quality. While the images from curated sites may generally be of higher quality, the images from both curated sites and non-curated sites alike are only available for specific image-capture locations at which the photographer stood, and do not allow the user to view the landmark from any arbitrary location. Constraining the user to a single location at the landmark prevents freedom of movement, and therefore degrades the user's ability to experience the landmark as if they were there, in exactly the location that the user desires. As a consequence, the user may leave the viewing experience frustrated that a vantage point the user had hoped to access was not available for viewing.